Several types of draining pans and liquid containers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,909, issued to Kim, discloses a drainage pan, including container support members, for liquid waste containers which includes a Z-bar suction pump for draining the liquid waste leaked from a liquid waste container into a drainage pipe so as to prevent the liquid waste from contaminating the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,360, issued to Baird, discloses a water heater leak collector wherein the heater may be positioned on a stand. A drain line communicating with the stand carries away leaking water.
Neither of the prior art patents noted above is concerned with the problem of providing a readily transportable basin and mounting stand for a chemical tank wherein a pan or the like can be positioned in the basin to catch leaks and the like emanating from conduits or valves connected to the tank. Moreover, neither of these patents provides for an integral mounting stand-basin assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integral tank stand and containment basin used to support a liquid chemical storage tank.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stand and tank assembly having a rounded bottom surface so that the assembly can be manually rolled to the desired end use location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide cross-linked polyethylene tanks that are semi-transparent for easy reading of chemical levels.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a containment basin/stand combination that is rugged, puncture proof and light weight.